mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zynga's Emergency Forum Response
= Attention yo suk = We are not owned, operated, or employed by Zynga. All posts here will/can go unanswered and unresolved. Thank you. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) If you want support for Mafia Wars you have to contact Zynga customer support. Owed 23:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 6 million fans 6million fans. i recall being invited to become a fan of mafia wars with a promise that once fan count hit 6 million, your fans will be given some kind of secret reward. so far i nor any of my mafia family have received this said "prize" ... your fan count is past 6 million so what now? are you going to keep your end of the bargain? -- 09:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Tony :*I'd like to think they have better things to focus on, say, the bugs and glitches, then worry about a "prize" when they hit 6 million fans. Be patient, I'm sure you'll get something. Da IrishKid 16:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) How do you explain this video? -- 19:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC)http://consumerist.com/2009/11/mafia-wars-ceo-brags-about-scamming-users-from-day-one.html :They dont work properly, but you can play for free. What do you want? You can make your own decision, or you can blame others for your mistakes, that's life, or something similar... --Cinty 22:35, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering: I am against "bot" players, but I used to use a program called "What I Am Using", as it used to tell me what I was using, and what I could gift to other players. I found this to be a nice tool to use. Is there anything in the future that you guys could do to either let this simple tool work, or develop something within the game that you could click, and it would tell you on a spreadsheet program what you are using, and what you can give away to your friends? I am aware of the weapons used in attack, but it does not cover my defense weapons. Thank you, and keep up the good work. Karl Lisowski :That would be nice, but unfortunately, Zynga felt the need to cut it out. Either that or it got affected when they did the new updates to keep the bookmarklets at bay. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 10:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Two Things Briefly... First, I know this is a hassle for you as well as us players, but I spent a lot of time and effort building my character's fight strength to stand alone without war clans, and the loot was my real reward. My two wooden guns, I have so coveted, which I won in an early promo for the movie, are GONE. This is a small thing in a big scheme. Secondly, I am dying and would really just like to return to some FUN before I check out. If you treat my mafia right, you will make PLENTY of money. I could say a lot more, but I can see this is a huge task and I am going to ease my criticism? Giving you the opportunity to abide by your word. :*Have you filled out a support ticket? Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 15:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Cannot Buy GF Points. WHY? (Tech Support had for 3 months) TO: Mr. Marcus Segal, Zynga Vice President of Operations RE: Blocked from purchasing GF Points Mr. Segal, I recently spent (3) months with your Tech Support Dept. attempting to rectify at the time I thought was a system Glitch that would not allow purchase of GF Points. I was astonished at the myriad of responses. These responses ranged from Bank Issues, to System permanently locking you out. During this timeframe she is giving out FREE Items & Virtual Currency. Your primary source of revenue is the procurement of Virtual Currency. With this being said how can you justify a response such as this: “I'm afraid Zynga cannot allow you to purchase points indefinitely.” For the life of me I cannot grasp why a company would even consider cutting off a valued customer. No Justification. This is after all a social game for a social networking site. It is not a gambling program. Mr. Segal your TOS encompasses the theft of your code, and the exploitation of coding anomalies that would allow someone to receive “Points” without purchasing them. I have done no such thing. What I cannot grasp is the “totalitarianism” method of problem resolution. I have evidence of your organization showing favoritism, and giving “points” away. Mr. Segal I request is the ability to enjoy the game. Part of this is achieved by buying points to enhance the experience. This also is your source of revenue. An easy fix that we both win. --Seabreez 06:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Mr Segal, my name is Christine aka WODB Chris. I am in the same situation as Seabreez. I have purchased MANY godfather points in the past to play your game which I thoroughly enjoyed. And as Seabreez stated, approximately 2-3 months ago, I was suddenly cut off from being able to purchase more godfather points. I put in many requests to Zynga with absolutely NO resolution or reason behind it. I am in total agreement with everything that Seabreez has stated. And am VERY disappointed with Zynga's response to the problem. Allowing players to buy godfather points is a win-win for everybody involved, so I do not understand why the higher ups would not want to resolve this problem as quickly as possible when there are players willing and able to spend money on this game that you have developed. For that reason, I am very disappointed in Zynga and the developers and moderators of Mafia Wars. I hope you come to a resolution soon. Thank you for listening. Christine aka WODB Chris tony wild london moscow level locked I am on Moscow Episode 4,I finished chapter 1 3rd level it is now locked I cannot finish Episode 4 and get my rewards.-- 18:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC)tony wild 18.01 :*Did you finish all the jobs in Episode 4, chapter 1? If you did, then there's a glitch. You should fill out a support ticket, and hope for the best. I'm sure it's something you missed. Just check it out again. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 20:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Really wanting some definite answers please! I too have spend alot of time and effort to build my character--not only have I lost all my loot earned and gifted but the purchased items as well. I really work hard for my money and chose to spend it on certain items in this game to help improve my game play--my Polar bear and Kodiak bear just to name two. My loot to complete my levels is gone as well. I have went from 52,000+ in both attack and defense to 19,000+---I have been told that my loot will be returned to me, but haven't had a real response since last week and am very disappointed. Dawnlee--Dawnlee 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :*I think that it stinks that the Customer Service relations is really bad with this company. The only thing that I can do personally is give out advice, which in this case is either 1) go on the Official Forum for Mafia Wars, or 2) email them with your claim # for a follow up (if you filled out a support ticket). Sorry I can't do more for you. Just remember that we are just a bunch of players who share our knowledge, and are not owned, operated, or employed with Zynga. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) when will i hear from you on my messed up account i keep getting canned messages.. lost family lost attack and def numbers. lost allot over 7000 pts. :* Just remember, that you should post this on the Official Forum for Mafia Wars, as we are not owned or operated by Zynga. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 04:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Unable to share Wishlist in FB + Moscow boss job is loecked I am unable to share Wishlist in FB, this is happening since a week. Also MOSCOW jobs have been locked for more than a month. I have been using IE7, FF 3.5, Google chrome...everywhere same issue I have tried on different comps too...but still issue persists. Here is the link to my profile: http://apps.facebook.com/inthemafia/profile.php?id=%7B%22user%22%3A%22Njk3NjY2ODA3%22%7D mafia wars and poker. Mafi wars and poker.. From Mafia Wars Wiki I have been playing mafia wars for a very long time now... plus i had or got some weapons and body armor missing, and everytime i go to collect gifts it says none from this person as i collect my gifts every day.. plus i had 60 of the new guns when you do the new jod that was posted on mafia page 60energy for 120exp...and gifts aswell.. but now it seems i have only 20....??? plus i have 7coats. 12ships and 23 driffent guns that i had collected in mosco are all missing... plus all my poker chips... plus i have been also playing poker on here for nearly 5yrs and had built of quite alot of chip count... then as i moved into my new place had to wait for net to be installed in... and when i got back to it it was still there and was winning and loseing a few times but winning most of the time.. and had built up my chip count to 88,333,325 million.. then i played that night the next day friends were telling me that zynga was taking everyone's chips and told me to check mine.. so i did.. and could not belive you took everything and left me with 1000 chips... i now have gone just over 2million in chips in a few days... and thats by winning... which i think that is an insult... i have reported your company to bbb..and the feds who look out for companys who scam people.. there are now dealing with this and have told me to wait a few weeks and see if they replace yr account... if not then we will take this matter futher..if need be.. i have the case nubmer and e-mail as i ahve contacted them to explaine what happend to my account and could not drict contact and the links you have up. well you just go round in circuls.. and i have also been notifide that your company do this alot and that most will give up and you may think i will give up... but i will promise you this .. i will not give up so easy... all i want is what is mine and what i have worked for very hard over time... sincerly conrad hendricks. mafia wars... I also for got i had saved up over time alot of god father points... and spent only a few.. and managed to get to 47 god father points.. then i went on in the morning and had 5 god father points .. what the hell are you lot doing in there.. why do you steal all my stuff everytime.. as it takem alot of effort to do all of this and slowly getting very fed up with yr company... and if need be will go to court and sue your company.. i have contacted and i'm in contact with b.b.b.. and there are on the case.. please do let me know if or what you will do about this.... as i have case number and so dose the b.b.b. which are also dealing with it aswell as the F.B.I fraud net scam.. there are also bee notified aswell and in contact with them... as you are scaming me and selling my stuff that i have worked very hard for.. if need be i'm perpaired to go to court over this matter but this time it will be real cash your campany will be paying me... conrad hendricks. wish list I can't send my wish list since 3 days at start i though it was just a new repair session to mafia war like meny other ploblems solved in 24 hours usuly but still cant send anymore my wish list... Please help to be able to post it again!!! Mafia War with no wish list post is harder for missing loop items.... TY! Don Shambo Shiv@ya Can't receive gifts All my gifts now either disappear into the ethers or I get the message that there was no gift from that person. At first I lost one or two, then more and now I can't receive a single gift. I lost over 20 today.−−−−dvilas having also same problem.... and still not able to post my wish list!!! starting get unplaisent.... need items since few day!! please... repair this faster !!!! 1/1/2010 I am having the same issue. Also have one member of my mafia who isn't showing in my profile sometimes. He can't ever open a gift I send him. LAUNDRY VAULTED....BANK AT 10%, SHOULD BE 7% I would LOVE to know when you are planning to fix my account? Ever since you did the rollback, my 7% on banking from vaulting the Laundry Collection, was set back to 10%. I am losing tons of cash as a result. I have contacted you numerous times about this. When can I expect this to be fixed and all my lost cash (especially Moscow) to be replaced? I am also getting the error message (no gift from this person) when accepting my gifts. what's wrong with gifting i have lost at least 100 gifts that were sent to me. Error says no gift from that person. right now I have 34 gifts waiting, and I don't want to accept them until the glitch is fixed. When will that be? 01:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Can't accept new Mafia Members Why can't I accept new Mafia Friends. I know they have sent me requests I have a allowed and vice versa but they never show in my mafia and I don't get the "accept" friend request when I click on the link from the FB home page. yoville some peplo hack me on yoville i had 1000 yocash plase help me